


Who Wants To Live Forever

by Ariyana



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: [Songfic] Kyo is crushed by Tohru's rejection but as always Kagura is there for him. Originally published in October 22, 2004.





	Who Wants To Live Forever

**Title:** Who Wants To Live Forever  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Pairing:** Kyo/Kagura

 **Summary:** Kyo is crushed by Tohru's rejection but as always Kagura is there for him.

 **Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya and 'Who Wants To Live forever' words and music by Brian May. Performed by Queen.

 **A/N:** This is my first attempt at a song fic but I thought I would give it a try as a nod toward my favorite coupling in Fruits Basket, Kyo and Kagura. I hope you like it. This is pretty much one-shot.

**Who Wants To Live Forever  
By Ariyana**

_There's no time for us, There's no place for us What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us Who wants to live forever, Who wants to live forever....?_

Kagura was on her way to Shigure's house to visit Kyo and the others. The day had been so beautiful, the sun was shining and a cool gentle breeze blew making her walk a pleasant one. She was walking up to the house when she heard thunderous commotion. She just assumed that Kyo and Yuki were in yet another one of their fights. Before she reached the door however, Kyo kicked the front door opened. Kagura instantly ducked behind a tree.

"Why should I listen to you? Go to hell the both of you!" he shouted as he ran out of the house into the woods.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru called out as she ran to the door entrance.

"It might be a good idea to let him cool off first, Tohru-san," Yuki said calmly. The sadness was pretty evident in both their faces.

"Oh, Yuki-kun I didn't want to hurt him," Tohru cried as she rested her head on Yuki's shoulder. He did his best to comfort her without breaking the rules of the curse.

Kagura's heart fell as she heard Yuki and Tohru's words. She felt sorry for herself but her heart ached more for Kyo and the pain he had to be feeling. She decided to take the chance and talk to Kyo.

_There's no chance for us, It's all decided for us This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us Who wants to live forever, Who wants to live forever? Who dares to love forever? When love must die!_

Kyo had been running blindly when he reached the place where Tohru had found him after she saw his true form. He cursed himself silently. "How could I think she could ever love a monster like me?" he asked himself angrily. He had been so stupid to believe in her. Tears poured from his eyes in spite of his effort to hold them back. He sunk to the ground in anguish.

"Kyo-kun?" a familiar voice called. He turned his head to see Kagura staring at him. He looked away unable to accept her pity after the way he had treated her, she was still trying to comfort him.

"Go away," he said more curtly, than he had intended.

"Kyo-kun, she's not the only one who cares about you," Kagura said tears spilling from her eyes. She fell to her knees. "Kyo-kun, I have always accepted you when no one else would. Tohru is sweet but she is not the first person to love you for who you are."

"Just leave me alone, she never loved me anyway," he said his gaze concentrated on the ground. Kagura was silent he didn't dare look in her direction. He suddenly felt a pair of soft warm arms enfold him.

"Kyo-kun, I will always be here for you. Even if you don't love me," she said as her hands gently cupped his face. She forced him to look into her grief-stricken eyes.

_But touch my tears with your lips, Touch my world with your fingertips And we can have forever, And we can love forever Forever is our today ..._

Her touch was very comforting and Kyo could not figure out why. This was the girl who would always beat him up and now she was being so gentle. She wiped the tears from his eyes. Her lips lightly gazed his face as she kissed his eyes and hugged him. Her scent was even comforting as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He hung on to her for dear life. He was afraid if he let go he might fell into greater darkness. She stroked his hair delicately. A memory began to flash in his head. He vaguely remembered holding out his hand toward Kagura when they were children. She had smiled so warmly as she grasped his hand and allowed him to lead the way.

"Kagura I'm sorry," he said softly. She let him go and gave him a questioning look. Before she could speak he put his index finger to her lips to softly silence her. "I don't deserve your pity or your love. I am not worthy of it," he added grasping her neck with both his strong hands.

_Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? Forever is our today... Who waits forever anyway?_

"Worthy or not you have my heart in your hands. This moment is more then I ever could have hoped for," Kagura said quietly as she gazed into Kyo's eyes.

'I may not be able to give her what she wants but I can give her this moment,' Kyo thought pulling Kagura into a deep kiss. She was startled at first, but she quickly recovered and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace, while she enclosed her arms around his shoulders. They both wished that their kiss could last forever. Reluctantly, Kyo broke the kiss; both gasping for air. He looked in Kagura's loving eyes and the ache in his heart began to dull. Deep down inside he felt this was his last chance to tell Kagura, what he should have told her a long time ago.

"I-I love you," he stammered surprised by his own words. What surprised him more was that he meant it. The love he felt for Kagura had always been there but the curse and the family always clouded everything.

"I love you too," she replied calmly. He silently promised himself that he would make it up to her as she kissed him.

 **A/N:** Well I hope that made sense. This is my very first song fic but I felt inspired while I listened to that song and some of the lyrics were just too perfect for Kyo and Kagura. I will probably write another song fic for them as well as one for Yuki and Tohru. If you caught errors in the story let me know I am always editing and reloading my works.

 **Added A/N:** This was actually the first one-shot songfic that I ever wrote. Plus it was the first I wrote that centered around a couple. ^_^ Kyo and Kagura were a little ooc, but oh well you live and you learn. I actually think "Butterfly", which is the second songfic I wrote for Kyo and Kagura is more in character.


End file.
